The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to wireless communications including a normally wired device using a wire adapter.
As new and innovative digital devices are being developed, an easy and versatile medium of communication between these digital devices becomes more and more useful. The USB protocol has become one of the most popular of these digital communication mediums, as it is versatile and compatible with most digital devices. USB has become one of the most prevalent mediums of digital communication. Most digital devices are typically made USB compatible, and those which are not can generally be modified or adapted to be USB compatible. USB devices are generally coupled to a USB host through a USB connector. Through this connection, not only can the USB device communicate with the USB host, but in many instances can receive power from the USB host as well.
Many of the new digital communications devices being developed are now built with wireless capabilities or can be adapted or modified to have wireless capabilities. Digital devices which could previously only communicate through cables or other physical wire-type mediums are becoming likely candidates for this type of wireless communication. The USB protocol is no exception, with the development of the Wireless USB protocol. However, the Wireless USB interface may provide constraints which reduce efficiency.